Strawberries and Hot Chocolate
by byebyebaby
Summary: The Giant War just ended, allowing the Greeks and the Romans to finally mingle. Someone is to be sent over to Camp Jupiter as a test subject to see if a Greek demigod can truly live among Romans in peace, and what better person to send than the child of Peace herself. When Elora finally meets the young Praetor of the Roman camp, sparks fly. Maybe opposites do attract. ReynaxOFC
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Helloooo readers! This is a ReynaxOC story, so if that really isn't your thing, don't read it. PLUS, this fic is a SLASH! That is your only warning. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Elora was stressed out beyond belief. Camp half-blood is in in shambles and drowning in demigods, both roman and greek. Fighting side-by-side seemed to clear up most major issues between the two groups, but there were still some small squabbles that the girl had the honor of dealing with. First it was a couple of Athena campers against a pair of irritated romans, and after that, Elora found herself in the middle of a heated argument between the children of Mars, and the children of Ares. All she wanted to do was go back to her cabin and sleep, probably for a good 24 hours.

As the child of Eirene, the greek minor goddess of peace, Elora acted as a sort of balm to soothe the rifts between the two camps, and without siblings to help, this was a colossal job for a single person.

The teen just started walking in the direction of her cabin when she heard raised voices over by the basketball court. She stood still and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

 _Mother, give me the strength to make it through this day._

The voices were growing louder, and Elora felt her nails dig into her palms.

 _Please._

Pivoting on her heel, she trudged in the direction of the basketball court, only to find Annabeth in between a the Stolls and a roman boy with cherry red lips. Elora briefly wondered if that was blood staining his mouth, but quickly pushed the thought away. She was too tired to even think straight. Besides, she had more important things to think about, such as the screaming roman.

"YOU TWO STOLE MY FLASK! GIVE IT BACK!" he screamed as Annabeth physically restrained him, "I'LL- I"LL!"

"You'll what?" Connor, or was it Travis, asked, "Stutter at us some more?"

'Okay', Elora thought, 'Time to intervene.'

"Boys, boys, what's the issue here?" she inquired, raising her hands in a calming way, as one might do to calm a startled horse.

"Well," Annabeth huffed, still holding the roman back, "Dakota is missing his kook-aid flask, and is accusing these two of stealing it." she ended with a glare at the brothers who quickly avoided eye contact.

Elora turned to look at the Stolls who looked down in shame, and quickly produced a flask. Dakota growled, snatching the flask up, and stormed away. The two boys looked as if to scamper off as well, but the teen caught them both by their arms, and they turned to face her,

"We are trying to keep the peace here," Elora sighed, "Please, you two are older campers, and we need you to set a good example for the younger ones. The Romans are not our enemies, please do not pick fights just for the hell of it."

The Stolls looked down.

"Got it?" she repeated, waiting for an answer.

"Got it," Travis mumbled, his body mimicking a scolded puppy.

"Sorry, Elle," Connor sighed, "We're just a bit stir crazy and wanted to have some fun."

"I think we all are a bit stir crazy," Elora smiled, "But if you want to have fun, please don't pick fights… for my sake?"

The boys both grinned, and wandered off in the direction of the strawberry fields. Elora took another deep breath, and dragged her hands down her face.

"You are an angel, Elora Bohr." Annabeth stated, and put a comforting hand onto her shoulder. Elora swayed, and Annabeth caught her before she hit the ground,

"Exactly how long has it been since the last time you slept?" she enquired softly, and gestured her boyfriend over from where he was lingering, chatting with Jason.

Elora yawned and rubbed olive green eyes,

"I'm not sure… yesterday? Maybe the day before that? I can't sleep, I need to h-help,"

"No, you need to sleep. You're no use to anyone when you are resembling a zombie more than a human. Percy, can you grab her and take her back to her cabin? I need to check up with Reyna…"

Annabeth's words were getting softer, and the world was getting dimmer. Elora felt herself get scooped up by two arms, and her head rested against someone who smelled faintly of a pleasant sea breeze. Her eyes felt like 100 pound weights, and the world kept fading in and out of focus. Finally, somewhere between the warm body that held her, and the irresistible call of rest, Elora fell asleep.

—

Elora woke up slowly, and realized she was in her own bed.

'Perfect," she thought, 'Now how exactly did I end up here…"

A faint memory of strong arms and the smell of the sea arose in the back of her mind and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

'Oh, Gods…'

Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon himself, had to carry Elora back to her cabin because she just about passed out on the basketball court. She would never live this down. Plus, to make things better, there was a meeting today at the big house, and she would need to play mediator.

The teen laid there on her bed. Maybe if she never got up again, she wouldn't have to face the day.

'What time is it?' she wondered, and groaned as she rolled over onto her side to check the clock on her bedside table. 8:48. Shit.

Elora threw herself out of bed, her legs tangled in white sheets. Her shoes weren't on either, but resting near her door. She threw up a silent prayer to Poseidon,

 _Thank you for blessing me with your amazing son. The world does not deserve him._

She swore she caught a whiff of the sea as she scrambled to get yesterday's clothes off, and grinned.

The teen was only in her underthings when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and _Oh gods._ Her strawberry blonde hair, which usually fell to the small of her back, was so tangled she wouldn't be surprised if she found a bird living in it, or maybe several small rodents. Not to mention her face was red from sleeping against her hand, which was adorned with several rings she would usually take off.

Elora started pulling on jeans with one hand, while grabbing wildly at her nightstand for her brush with the other. Quickly giving up on multitasking, she pulled up her jeans and pulled on a white tank top. She checked the time again: 8:52. The teen frantically dragged the brush through her hair while slipping on black flats. Her scalp was on fire, but now was not time for weakness. Deeming her hair a lost cause, she tied it up in a messy bun and straight up sprinted to the big house.

Five minutes later she tumbled through the doorway, gasping for air. She glanced around for a clock, and found one almost covered in grapevines. 8:57. She was not late, and relief flooded through her. The room was crowded, but not overly so, and Elora carefully weaved her way to the front of the room, taking her usual seat in the armchair by the unlit fireplace, attempting to catch her breath and prepare herself to step in if needed.

Suddenly, a hand fell onto her shoulder, and her heart skipped a beat. She also may have let out a squeaking noise but if asked about it her plan is to deny everything.

"Hey Elora!" a cheery voice laughed, "Sleep well?"

Looking up, the teen was met with the multicolored eyes of her gorgeous friend, Piper Mclean.

"Not a word from you, Missy. Have you come over here just to terrorize me?"

Piper threw her head back and laughed,

"No, I just came to compliment you on your choice of shirt. The white goes real well with the black bra you chose today."

"Oh shit."

The gods really did hate her.

—-

Fifteen minutes in, and Elora was already exhausted. She sat cross-legged in her green armchair, eyes closed, and concentrated on balancing the emotions in the room. Every time she felt a large amount of anger or aggression from one camper directed another camper she soothed it down, smothering it with her power. She wished she didn't have to do it so much. In fact, she was so connected with the feeling in the room, she lost touch with what was actually happening.

"Elora. Elora?"

Was someone calling her? Impatience in the room was rising, and she quickly extended more feelers out to soothe the feeling down.

"Elora! ELORA!"

There was a hand on her shoulder, shaking, and she quickly rose out of it,

"What!" she snapped with a glare.

"For a child of peace, you really are quite aggresive," one of Stolls muttered with a grin. Elora stuck her tongue out at them.

Glancing around the room, she noticed concerned expressions, and Piper looked like a child someone tried to take candy from. Elora started to grow suspicious,

"Whaaaat." she said, drawing out the 'a' sound.

"We asked if you would be willing to relocate to Camp Jupiter for the time being while we get everything sorted between the Greeks and Romans. As a sort of… test…subject." Annabeth said with a slight grimace.

"So you're basically asking me to be the guinea pig."

"Well, yes. Just for a couple months to see if a Greek demigod living in a Roman society will work out. And since you're the daughter of the goddess of peace, you are the ideal… well… you get the point."

Was there really a choice here? It was silent for 1 minute. 2. 3.

"Okay."

—

 **Thank you so much for checking this out! I know it is a bit slow at the moment, but as the plot progresses, it will get faster. Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

**Thank you for sticking with this story! Now without further ado…**

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

Half an hour later, Elora found herself in her cabin wondering what the hell just happened. Annabeth promised to swing by later with the details of her stay in New Rome. The teen fell forward onto her bed, face first, and moaned. What the hell had she gotten herself into this time?

Elora lost track of how long she lay there but refused to flip over when she heard a sharp tapping on her door.

"Come on in!" she yelled, her voice muffled.

Annabeth crept into her dark cabin, blinking her eyes to adjust to the darkness,

"Elora?"

Elora made a pained noise.

"We need some light in here."

Elora shifted but didn't get up. Sure it might be childish, but she didn't care.

The blonde girl made her way to the windows and threw the curtains open; light finally flooding the room. Elora flipped over and without looking over at Annabeth asked,

"What exactly did I sign up for?"

"You are going to spend a couple months in New Rome so we can see if a demig-

"No, no. I heard that already. I want to know the details… where will I be staying? Will I be expected to train? When do I leave?"

"Oh!" the blonde exclaimed, "I understand. You will be staying in a small apartment in the city."

"Okay."

"You will not be expected to train with everyone else, but Chiron encourages you to stay active."

"Okay."

"And about when you leave…"

"Annabeth?"

"You might be leaving…"

"Spit it out, Annie."

"Don't call me Annie!And you might be leaving… you'releavingtomorrowmorning." she mumbled in a rush.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry!" Annabeth grimaced, "It's the only convenient time I could find. The Romans are traveling by pegasus, and everyone is safer as a large group. Before you interrupt, you will be traveling in the carriage. I do know you are scared of heights, and as long as you don't look out the windows you will be fine."

Elora grumbled. She didn't even own a proper suitcase. In fact, she has been living at camp for years. First in the Hermes cabin, then when her cabin was build, she relocated. But when one lives

"I have to go talk with Percy about getting the carriage hooked up to the pegusus, and how many we will need. Piper is lingering outside the door right now, and I feel as if she has something to say." Annabeth finished with a grin toward the door. Piper emerged from the doorway,

"You know, it's really creepy how you do that."

Annabeth grinned and walked off.

"Hey, Pip." Elora sighed, "Whatcha got for me?"

"A going away gift." Piper beamed as she dragged a huge (badly wrapped) lump into the cabin, "Jason helped me wrap it!"

"I can tell."

"Well? Open it!"

Elora beamed as she tore into the present with vigor. When she finally got all the present wrapping off there was-

"Piper! You shouldn't have!"

"Well you needed a suitcase, and when I was shopping I figured why not just get the whole set!"

Piper had given Elora a set of pale blue luggage with brown accents: a duffle bag, a larger wheeled duffle bag, and massive suitcase. The teen tackled her friend in a huge hug.

"I'll miss you." she mumbled into the other girl's shoulder, "I don't know what I'll do without you."

Piper sniffed, and held her smaller friend closer,

"It will be strange in the mornings without you humming show tunes as you make your tea."

"And you with your unnaturally warm body temperature during campfires. I will freeze without you."

"Well, I always knew I had a hot body."

Elora pushed Piper off of her and onto the bed,

"Shut up you… and maybe help me pack?"

—

The next morning, a very sleep deprived Elora waited near the pegasus stalls for her carriage. At the moment it was being loaded up with everyone's luggage who was flying by pegasus.

"It's all set! Ready to climb in?" Butch grinned at the girl who rubbed her eyes and attempted to tame the fluffy strawberry blonde cloud around her head.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled, "Oh, yes please."

Butch hoisted her up on top of the suitcases and pointed to the corner,

"It will be a bit cramped, but Piper tried to pile some pillows back there to make it a bit more comfy."

Her eyes started prickling. Oh gods, she will miss her friend so much. Speaking of her friend…

"ELLE!"

Piper collided with Elora at full speed, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"I love you, Pip. I'll see you in a couple months."

"I love you, too, Elle. I miss you already. Don't forget to drink lots of water, and play nice with the others kids."

"I know, Pip." Elora laughed, rolling her eyes.

"And I packed extra tea in your smallest duffle just in case the Romans don't have good tea."

"Pip…"

"Plus if you check the pocket, there is also some chocolate."

"Pip…"

"Do you need to use the restroom? Because if so, you should probably go now."

"Piper!"

"Okay, okay. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"It's just the Roman camp."

"Well, last time I was there, they were throwing bricks."

"Piper."

Elora breathed in Piper's cinnamon scent one last time, and gave one last squeeze, before clambering into the carriage. She curled up in the nest of lavender colored pillows, and before the door closed, Piper chucked a something soft at her,

"Just in case you get cold and don't find someone to leech body heat off of."

The door was pushed shut, and Elora crawled over to lock it. She peered through the window to see Piper standing in Jason's arms, tears down her gorgeous face.

'Its only for a couple months.' she mouthed at Piper, and the other girl tried for a smile.

All of the sudden the carriage started moving forward causing everything to shift back. Elora scooted back to her corner and unfolded the fuzzy package to reveal a plush, cream-colored blanket.

Wiping away tears, Elora smiled a wavering smile and curled up, preparing for a long journey ahead.

—-

 **I promise Reyna will be in the next chapter! Much love for all my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Daughter of Proserpina

**Ready for chapter three? Also! I know I promised Reyna in this chapter but I am actually a terrible person and split this chapter into two. I swear she will be in the next chapter. Pinky promise this time. Forgive me.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Daughter of Proserpina

Elora was barely in New Rome for half an hour, and she decided it was quite possibly the most beautiful place she had ever been. As the weather was transitioning into fall, the trees were changing into fiery hues. Flower beds were overflowing with gorgeous blooms and were most likely being tended to by children of Demeter or Persephone… well, probably Ceres or Proserpina. Kids played in cobblestone streets, and open air markets were in full swing. Roman architecture pulled everything together in the city; Towering pillars, arches, and domed temples to various Gods and Goddesses. The teen kept a careful eye out for her mother's temple as she followed her guide to her apartment. Eirene was referred to as Pax in Roman societies and Elora hoped to meet any possible siblings.

"We're just about there!" her cheery guide chirped with a slight French accent, "My name is Coralie, daughter of Proserpina. And I didn't catch you name earlier… you are?"

"My name is Elora and I'm the daughter of Eirene or Pax, I suppose."

"Nice to meet you, Elora! And to be completely honest, the whole Greek slash Roman thing really confuses me. I guess I don't really understand what the big deal is about…."

Coralie continued to chatter on, and Elora spaced out for a bit. The two were approaching a quiet street full of townhouses. Most windows had flowers spilling out of rectangle planters. The whole thing rather reminded Elora of pictures of France Piper had shown her.

"And we're here! Your apartment is the top floor, about three stories up, with the Anise Hyssop in the windows."

"The what?"

"Oh! Silly me, I forget not all people can identify flowers. No matter, no matter." she giggled, "The purple ones right up there."

Elora spotted the flowers pretty quickly,

"Okay, I see them. Thanks, Coralie!"

"No prob, hon, just doing my job. Maybe once you settle in I can maybe show you around the neighborhood? Just to help you adjust and such?"

"That would actually be amazing, thank you so much."

"I'll just pop back in around 5:00 then? Sound good?"

"Sure!"

Coralie beamed and Elora noticed she had dimples. Just as she turned to leave, the Roman gasped,

"I almost forgot! Your keys! Silly me. You know sometimes I'm just so forgetful. My girlfriend says if my head wasn't attached to by neck, I would lose it."

Elora found a pair of keys stuffed into her hand while Coralie chattered on,

"Now remember this, okay? This key is for the front door, and this one is for your actual door to the apartment. D'accord?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Perfect! I will see you in…" Coralie checked her watch, "Three hours! But at the moment I am extremely late so see ya!"

"Yes."

The French girl immediately darted off down the street, leaving a very overwhelmed Elora in the street with her keys clutched in her hand.

The teen unlocked the front door and crept into the doorway, lugging all of her luggage behind her. This was so much easier when Coralie was carrying her duffle bags. The door slammed shut behind her and Elora stuffed her rattling keys into the smallest duffle. What floor did Coralie say she was on? The third? Oh, hell.

* * *

Elora was panting as she made her way up the stairs a second time, slowly carrying her final suitcase up. Who was Chiron kidding, if she had to walk up and down this monstrosity every day, she was set on exercise for as long as she lived here.

When her dark wood door was finally in sight, Elora let out a sigh of relief. _Thank the gods._

Fumbling with her keys, the girl fit the key into the hole and rotated. The door swung open. At last, she stepped inside her new home.

First impression: Light wood flooring, white walls, wide arching doorless openings from room to room. Overall, a pretty open space. In fact, there were no doors to be found in the apartment at all. A light, airy piece of white fabric was draped over a much smaller entryway, which once pushed past, led to an equally open bedroom. Different, but pleasant. Light furnishing decorated the house but there were key things missing: sheets for the bed, toiletries, and dishes.

Once Elora was back in the main room, she opened the windows and found her purple flowers. _Anise Hyssop_ Coralie had called them. They smelled faintly of licorice. A breeze kissed her cheeks.

The girl quickly threw her keys onto a small, circular table made of dark wood; then she rushed back out into the hallway to grab her luggage and unpack as much as she could.

Clothes went into the dark, wooden wardrobe or the dresser. Shoes went either into the wardrobe or by the door. Books on her bedside table and perfume on the simple white vanity. Piper also seemed to do some surprise packing as well: A black evening gown that went straight into the wardrobe, a plush white robe that hung on the bathroom door, fuzzy socks that immediately found themselves on Elora's feet, and a copper tea kettle that shouldn't have even fit in the suitcase at all.

When Elora finally moved onto the final duffle, two hours had passed and she was missing home more than she thought possible. True to her word, Piper packed tons of tea bags that she shoved into a lavender bag. Elora's heart ached, as she unpacked 5 bars of chocolate and found a letter tucked near the bottom of the bag. She pulled it out and was met with resistance. The teen flipped the bag over, and several spare tea bags tumbled out before a darkly wrapped package fell with a _thump_. A smaller bag also fell out and clinked as it hit the table. The girl was willing to bet it was full of coins.

What the hell? Elora found her note taped to the black package and tore it off. Along with the envelope, wrapping paper came off as well. She unsealed the envelope and folded over the paper. It read:

 _Dear Elora,_

 _If you are reading this, you have arrived and are just about settled in. We all miss you back at Camp Half-Blood, and I hope the Romans are treating you right. There were several details Annabeth forgot to tell you (she is reading this over my shoulder to make sure I get this right, so it must be important.). She says that your apartment is a gift from the Romans to you (well us, but as you are the so called 'guinea pig', it's yours). However, you WILL need to get a job because you will be paying for yourself once the money attached runs out. Also, you will probably want friends while you're there and I have the perfect ones for you. Frank and Hazel will be at Camp Jupiter within the next month or so, and if you want to send a letter just give it to Frank (he is going between the two camps just to make sure everything works out.). Annabeth says she wishes you the best of luck and Percy says to say hi to Terminus for him. I personally think his head is full of sea water._

 _Missing my sister from another mother,_

 _Piper Mclean_

 _P.S. You're welcome in advance for the present attached to this. Deny it all you want, but you'll be grateful for it later. I love you!_

Elora rapidly started blinking the tears out of her eyes as she smiled a watery smile. _Love you too, Pip._

When curiosity finally took control, she reached for her package from Piper. Opening it, she felt her face go hot. Piper Mclean had gotten her a bra and panty set. Black lace with special detailing on the back. When exactly did Piper think she would she need this?

When Elora went to dispose of the wrapping, another item fell out. A sheer, white robe with black lining the edges of the sleeves and the bottom. _Oh, gods._

* * *

Knocking on her door had Elora off the couch and alert. She definitely wasn't napping. No, absolutely not.

The girl opened the door to Coralie's dimpled face,

"Ready?"

Elora returned the smile,

"Yep! Let me just get my shoes."

One pair of black flats later, and the girls were out the door and onto the street. Coralie wasted no time before starting her usual narration,

"This street is named Livia street after Livia Drusilla, wife of the first Roman emperor Augustus…"

As Coralie spoke, Elora took the time to truly study her new friend. Coralie was around the same height as herself, about five feet 3 inches, and most likely the same age. The French girl sported a tousled black lob and minimal makeup. It looked as if she just rolled out of bed and managed to look flawless. Her outfit consisted of a black bralette under a loose white cami, all tucked into a black tulle skirt. Her feet were adorned in lace-up black flats. On anyone else, it would look as if they tried to overdo it, but on Coralie? It was just perfect and Elora was flabbergasted.

"Hey, do you want to see something cool?"

"Hmmm?" Elora asked and tried to sound as if she was paying attention.

"Watch this!" Coralie closed her eyes and white flowers bloomed around her head until she wore a gorgeous flower crown.

"They're Clematis,"

"That's incredible!"

"Do you want to grab something to drink? I'll pay."

Elora grinned,

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

Forty minutes later, the girls were walking back into the neighborhood, drinks empty. Coralie showed Elora the main shopping center where she would find the best outdoor markets, the schools including the College, all the best cafes, and all of the best gardens. Elora even found a small shrine to her mother in a garden not far from her apartment.

Coralie was still keeping a constant stream of talking going,

"…then he had the audacity to say that he actually loathed the cheese."

Elora made a vaguely distraught noise as she continued the soak of the view of the sunset.

"Exactly! Can you even believe that? Then he went on to say…"

The girl softly smiled as Coralie continued to prattle on about who knows what. In any other case, Coralie might have gotten on Elora's nerves, but in this case the only feeling she felt was complete thankfulness. Something about Coralie's endless chatter soothed Elora's soul.

When the pair finally made it back to Elora's apartment, the girl swiftly unlocked the door and waved goodbye to Coralie,

"Maybe we can meet again tomorrow?" she asked hopefully, but Coralie's face fell.

"I can't! I have training all day, and I was excused only today to help you get settled. The weekend is coming up though, so maybe Saturday? I'm so sorry!"

"No, no. It's just fine. Don't stress."

Coralie still seemed distraught, but brightened up almost immediately and started to dig through her giant handbag,

"I forgot! I have something for you!"

The girl then pulled out another bag. A gift bag.

"Well? Open it please!"

Confused, Elora obeyed and pulled out an extremely silky bit of fabric.

"Coralie?"

"They're sheets! I know you needed them. Think of it as a housewarming gift… or a gift to celebrate the beginning of our friendship!"

"Thank you so much, Coralie. You are a lifesaver."

"No problemo, hon. I will see you in two days! Bonne Nuit!"

"Goodnight?"

The door closed softly, and Elora started up her three flights of stairs, sheets in tow. By the time she reached her apartment, all she could do was lock the door behind her, collapse on her sheet less bed, and completely pass out.

* * *

 **I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON I'M SORRY! This was a bit of a filler chapter, but Elora needed to get adjusted to her new home and meet a friend. The long awaited meeting of Reyna is coming up next. Don't kill me**


	4. Chapter 4: Cornflower Blue Eyes

**I promised Reyna would be in this chapter and I SWEAR SHE IS. But just a she has one line. Don't kill me.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cornflower Blue Eyes

The next day was spent lazing around the apartment. Elora was in no mood to leave her comfort zone if she didn't have to. Besides, she still needed to keep settling in. Unfortunately, by noon almost all the things Elora needed to do were done. The bed was made with Elora's new sheets, along with the lavender blanket and pillows from Piper. The teen folded all of her clothes and enjoyed at least three cups of tea. She even watered her plants in the window planter. The only things she needed to do now was to get food, and attempt to find a job. Neither could be accomplished by staying indoors. So black flats were donned and out the door Elora went.

The first place she went was an outdoor market. Fresh produce and colorful clothing were abundant. Elora grabbed what she needed: bread, eggs, fruit and veggies, pasta. What she wanted: a new pair of colorful flats, an interesting necklace, a strange fruit juice that smelled amazing. Plus, something of no use whatsoever: a small, green succulent… but boy was it cute. Paying was a bit difficult, but Elora soon figured out the bizarre bunch of coins gifted to her by Chiron.

As Elora was walking home she stopped suddenly. In the park across the street, a small girl was sobbing. The teen quickly made her way over to the child, and knelt down in front of her. The girl had a tumbling auburn hair and a pair of cornflower blue eyes that were welled up with tears. This girl couldn't have been five years old and yet was just about the most gorgeous girl Elora had ever seen.

"Whats wrong?" she inquired softly, "Are your parents nearby?"

"Th-th-that's the problem!" the girl cried, "I was j-just walking and they… they dis-disappeared!"

"Can I help you find them?"

The little girl continued to cry.

"Here," Elora said while shifting her bags to one arm, "Climb on up. Let's go find your parents."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really! It will be like an adventure!"

"Okay."

Elora scooped up the little girl and she let out a shaky giggle,

"What's your name, Sunshine?"

"My name is Angela but my mommy calls me Angel sometimes."

"Is it alright if I call you Angel as well?"

"That's okay but I kind of liked it when you called me Sunshine…" Angela said with another small giggle.

"Okay Sunshine," the older girl grinned, "My name is Elora."

"Elora?"

"Elora."

"You need a name, too." she said matter-of-factly.

"But I have a name."

"No!" Angela laughed, "A name like you gave me."

"A nickname?"

"Yes!"

"You have to come up with one."

Angela's face sunk into deep thought.

"Hey! Sunshine! Are those your parents over there?"

The girl's head shot straight up and she quickly spotted the young couple,

"Mommy! Daddy!"

She started squirming to get down and Elora softly lowered her to the ground, minding her yellow dress. Angela sprinted over toward the couple with as much speed as her tiny legs could muster. The woman swooped Angela up in a tearful hug, the man patting her back comfortingly. Elora made her way over,

"Is this your daughter?"

Both adults turned to face her and Elora had no doubt that these were Angela's parents. She immediately felt self-conscious. Why was everyone in New Rome so gorgeous? The woman had Angela's silky auburn hair, and the man had her unmistakable cornflower blue eyes. Before Elora could blink, the woman was hugging her as well,

"You found her! You found her!"

"Oh! She was just over by the market. It really was no trouble."

The woman only hugged her harder before holding her out at arm length,

"How can we ever thank you. She is only four and we were so scared something might have gotten to her."

"That's four-and-a-half to you!" Angela piped up from her father's arms. He shushed her and fluffed up her hair, "That's enough from you, missy."

Elora laughed at Angela's pouty face,

"It really wasn't a problem. Your daughter is just a pleasure to be around. A true ray of sunshine," she finished, winking at the younger girl. She giggled and wiggled to get out of her dad's arms. Running to Elora, she was caught up in a hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Sunshine."

Angela sniffled morosely,

"I still haven't thought of your name."

Elora threw her head back and laughed.

Passing Angela to her mother, she grinned and waved goodbye,

"I really have to get back to my apartment. I have eggs in these bags and I should probably get them in the fridge."

The woman smiled understandingly,

"One second."

She and her husband exchanged words for a moment, then turned back toward Elora. The woman spoke,

"Would you be interested in babysitting Angela during the week? Edward and I usually work during the day and you're the only person who's been capable bonding with our little girl."

Elora didn't even have to think about her response,

"Of course! Here, I'll give you my address and you can drop her off before work? I'm Elora by the way… I am kind of new here."

"That would be perfect! My name is Gwyneth but you can call me Gwynn. Can you write it down on the back of this sheet of pa-. Exactly."

Pocketing the pen she drew out of her purse, Elora beamed.

"What days will I have her?"

Gwynn tucked the paper into her bag,

"Monday through Thursday, probably. Does 7:30 to about 5:30 work for you? That's… ten hours!"

"Yep!

"Thank you so much, Elora. You truly are incredible."

The teen shifted her weight from side to side embarrassed,

"It really is no problem, but I probably should get back."

"Of course."

"Nice meeting you Gwynn, Edward. I will see you soon, suns-Angela!"

The trio smiled and waved as Elora readjusted her bags as left for home.

Thank the gods. Elora felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders. She had food, a job, and new friends. Maybe she was finally settling in.

—-

It was midnight and Elora could not sleep. She tried hot tea, reading until her eyes felt heavy, and even a hot bath. It all seemed like it was working… until her head hit the pillow. Then like magic, her eyes wouldn't shut and her exhaustion completely left her body. After about half an hour of laying on her bed staring at the ceiling she had had enough. Elora was going for a walk. At midnight. In her pajamas. What could go wrong?

She slipped on her flats, which was truly a fashion statement with her polka dotted sleep shorts. The girl then grabbed her keys and slipped out the door. Well, not only the door. Elora also managed to lose her footing on the steps and slipped down the last flight of stairs.

' _Shit shit shit'_ her head chanted as she slowly (and painfully) got to her feet. Elora prayed to the gods her loud thumping didn't wake anyone up. Wincing one last time, the teen slipped out the door and into the dark street.

The street was lit with street lamps, but they were dim enough that nobody could see her small figure on the street below. Unfortunately, the girl herself was not gifted with night vision of any sort and was left questioning why she decided this was a good idea. Elora decided on walking a short way to one of the gardens Coralie showed her the day before, the one with her mother's shrine.

It took about fifteen minutes, but she made it with minimal falling (or running into things). Her mother's shrine was tucked deep inside the garden by a small pond. Her mini figurine seemed to glow in the moonlight. A wave of calm sank over Elora not unlike a warm blanket after spending time in the snow. Her eyes prickled. It almost felt like being back home in her own cabin again. Oh, gods she missed Piper. And Annabeth. And Percy. And Camp-Half Blood. Oh, for the love of the gods, she even missed the horrible meetings as long as she was surrounded by friends.

Elora knelt by her mother's shrine,

"Give me the strength to make this work, mother." she mumbled, "And maybe send someone to help while you're at it."

She lost track of time on how long she was kneeling there, composing herself, but finally she stood.

Snap.

What the hell was that. A stick definitely snapped behind her. Elora's heart skipped a beat and she turned slowly,

"Nice Batman shirt," an amused voice said and Elora's heart stopped dead in her chest.

* * *

 **I would like to thank all of my reviewers. All six of you. Lets hear some applause.**

 **BUT all jokes aside I love each and every one of you. Thank you for taking the time out of your day and reviewing. It really does mean the world to me. Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reyna

**Warning: There is a shit-ton of dialogue in this chapter and I'm sorry. But there is also a lot of Reyna so I hope that makes up for it! Happy reading!**

Chapter 5: Reyna

Elora let out a small squeaking noise, that she would deny until her death bed, as a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the glow of the shrine. This girl was, hands down, the most gorgeous person Elora had ever seen. Forget Coralie, forget Angela and her family. Dark eyes framed by thick eyelashes, dark hair woven into a side braid that fell right below her bust, and a purple cape that swooped elegantly behind her; Elora didn't even know it was possible to look good wearing a purple cape but _goddamn_. Not to mention she held her head as if she was royalty. This girl looked the epitome of elegance and leadership. The mystery girl cocked her head in a playful manner at Elora, and the teen realized she had been staring. Heat flooded to her cheeks and she knew she was bright red. She had to say something clever back, something to make the girl think she was put together and just as perfect as the girl herself.

"Purple cape?" Damn, damn, damn. That was not what she meant to say at all! Her voice rose up at least an octave throughout the three syllables. The girl's (perfect) eyebrows raised and Elora desperately tried to make things better by adding on, "I… like."

Well, if only the gods would strike her down right now. The strawberry-blonde girl didn't even know it was possible to be this embarrassed. And the other girl was responding again, oh no.

"Thanks?" the dark-haired teen chuckled, "I will assume that was a compliment."

"Oh, it was! Yes, I like how it…" Elora gestured in a vague sweeping motion, "…flows."

She kind of wanted to dig herself into a hole and die a little bit. Luckily, the other girl found her amusing.

"I don't recognize you. What cohort are you in?"

"Oh! I'm new here."

"New?"

"I am actually from Camp Half-Blood? I will be here for just a couple months."

"Your name?"

"Elora Bohr. And yours?"

"Reyna."

"Do you have a last name?"

Reyna just smiled a half smile. Elora's heart stuttered in her chest,

"What's your… Cohort?" Was she pronouncing that right? Reyna just smiled again and responded with a different question,

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Eirene, but she is called Pax here." she said gesturing at the shrine, "I was just visiting her. Who's your parent?"

Reyna's mouth quirked up,

"My mother is Bellona."

"Bellona?"

"Goddess of war."

War? Elora felt her stomach drop, just like the first big fall on a roller coaster.

"I should probably go, I need to get to the barracks."

"Don't go."

Reyna's eyebrow rose in a perfect arch. Elora's hands rose subconsciously to pick at the ends of her hair,

"I mean… why go?"

"It's six in the morning and everyone will be up soon."

"It's six in the morning!"

"Yes?"

She was kneeling at her mother's shrine for hours. Well, time really does fly when you're praying to the gods. Either that or talking to beautiful women.

Reyna gave one last smirk in Elora's direction before adding,

"Well, I guess I will see you around. Elora."

As she swept away Elora swayed. The daughter of Bellona. Interesting. 'And irresistible' small voice piped up in her head. Elora shut that voice up, no use in pining after someone that she would be very likely to never see again. Of course that didn't stop her from sending a silent thank you up to Aphrodite. You know… for luck.

—-

Six hours later there was a soft knocking on her apartment door. Elora opened it and was met with a stranger: Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes.

"I'm here to grab you for the praetors."

"Excuse me?" Elora was back in her pajamas, hair still wet from her shower ten minutes ago.

"I'm so sorry but I was sent as a sort of guide so you wouldn't get lost on your way to the house."

"Oh." Why the hell was she getting summoned? She didn't do anything wrong to her knowledge. Maybe she broke an unspoken rule in the two (and a half) days she has been in New Rome, "Yeah let me just quickly change into something that's not…"

The blonde cracked a grin and finished her sentence,

"Polka-dotted sleep shorts?"

"You read my mind." The shorter teen laughed as she ran into the bedroom. She emerged in a simple pair of jeans and a black lace cami. She went to slip on her usual shoes but was stopped by a foot.

"Do those ones instead." the other girl beamed, "Why not add a pop of color."

Elora slipped on a pair of baby blue block heels,

"These seem really inconvenient though."

"Live a little. Besides, they make your legs stretch on for miles. How would Coralie say it… they're _tres belle_ "

"You know Coralie?"

The blonde giggled,

"I'm her girlfriend. My name is Madeline by the way."

Everything was starting to make a little more sense. The two girls walked out the door and started on the steps.

"That explains a lot. Are you French also?"

"Nope. However I am the daughter of Venus, and well, French comes very easily to us. Easier to some than others…" she ended with a pout.

That is what Piper said as well.

"My best friend is also a daughter of Venus… kind of. She is a daughter of Aphrodite and she told me about the time she figured out she could speak French…"

The two girls chatted easily until they finally neared a very Roman looking house. All of New Rome looked very Roman but there was something a little bit extra about this one.

"I think I would very much like to meet your friend Piper." laughed Madeline, "She seems incredible."

"She really is something." Elora agreed, "Is this it?"

The blonde nodded and gestured the other girl up to the door,

"You first?"

"Oh, why thank you," she said with a mock curtsy, before entering the building. Madeline guided her through several hallways and finally led her through one last door and into a semi-crowded room. Elora stopped dead,

"Reyna?"

Reyna sat behind a desk in a swivel chair as if it was a throne. Madeline turned toward Elora, as well as just about every face in the room. A boy with a red stained mouth who she met at Camp Half-Blood, Dakota, asked,

"You know her already?"

The Greek quickly adopted the deer-in-the-headlights look and turned toward the dark haired girl sitting behind a desk. She shook her head a minuscule amount, but it was enough. Elora coughed and quickly backpedaled,

"Nope! No, I do not know this girl. At all." Elora had a feeling that Reyna would have face-palmed if everyone wasn't looking at her. Instead, she kept a straight face,

"Let's get down to business. Everyone but the Greek out."

A crowd of Romans shuffled toward the door, and the teen had to press herself against the wall to avoid being trampled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Madeline get carried out with the swarm. Now the room was empty save Reyna, Elora, and the boy she assumed was Frank (Having never met the boy she was basing her knowledge on Piper's stories.).

The boy's hand crept toward a bowl full of jelly beans on Reyna's side of the desk, and she swatted it away as if it was a normal occurrence.

"We have called you here to formally welcome you to Camp Jupiter, home of the 12th Legion. I am praetor Reyna and this is Praetor Frank." she stated, swatting Frank's hand away again.

"Oh! Thank you. I was so worried that I did something wrong and that I messed up. New Rome is so beautiful and… I'm rambling. I will just shut up now."

Frank's lips were clasped together and it looked like if he opened his mouth he would laugh. She decided immediately that she liked Frank. Reyna continued without pause,

"As praetors, we are to treat you as an honored guest and give you a tour of the city. _Together._ But, you see, Frank has another arrangement." the girl sent eye daggers toward Frank and he withdrew his hand out of her jelly beans and into his lap. Reyna continued, "So I will be leading your tour alone."

Elora fought to keep her blush down.

"Okay." she agreed with a smile she hoped was normal, "Whe-

Reyna cut her off,

"Right now and I swear Frank if you do not keep your hands out of my goddamned jelly beans I will cut them off."

Frank winced.

Reyna rose gracefully from her seat and gestured for Elora to follow her out. As soon as the girls were out of the door, Elora yanked both of them into a nearby (and very conveniently placed) closet and hissed,

"Explain."

—-

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I read every one of them multiple times and had this stupid smile on my face for the longest time. Really, you guys make me ridiculously happy. THANK YOU!**


End file.
